Restraints including seatbelts, shoulder harnesses and airbags are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, a U.S. Patent of Schulman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,541 discloses a vehicle occupant restraint system wherein a bladder member comprises a central pocket portion in fluid communication with two pelvic bags and two chest bags. The chest bags are additionally interconnected with a chin bag member. Upon impact the bladder member automatically inflates to thereby cushion the pelvic and chest areas against the forces of the collision and simultaneously the chin bag member inflates to thereby prevent rotation of the vehicle occupant's chin into his chest.
A more recent patent of Knoll et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,900 discloses a protection system for a competition vehicle driver that has shoulder belt parts provided with one shoulder air bag respectively which can be inflated within fractions of a second and can be emptied again in an energy consuming manner. In the inflated condition, the shoulder air bags are supported on the driver's shoulder regions and support a protective helmet form below against a lateral tilting.
In addition to the above, a U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,643 of Bassick et al. discloses a harness and helmet for racing and an inflatable collar to surround the driver's neck. The Bassick et al. reference discloses a neck support and head restraint for a high performance racing vehicle or the like in which the torso of the driver is restrained in a seat by a harness that includes shoulder straps extending over the driver's shoulders, and a helmet is worn by the driver. A neck support and head restraint device comprises an inflatable collar configured and dimensioned to surround the driver's neck at a location between the driver's helmet and shoulders. The collar is anchored to the shoulder straps of the restraining harness. At least one and preferable two tethers are strategically connected at opposite ends to the collar and the helmet. The collar is normally in a pliable collapsed state, with the tethers loosely extending between the helmet and collar to thereby accommodate relatively unimpeded head movement. In an emergency situation, the collar is instantaneously inflated to a relatively stiff expanded state that tensions the tethers, resulting in the rear portion of the helmet being pulled down against the collar to thereby provide beneficial neck support and head restraint.
Further, a U.S. Patent No. of Schneider et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,641 discloses an inflatable seat belt system. As disclosed, the system includes inflatable shoulder belts and lap belts which may or may not be inflatable. Each inflatable belt includes seat belt webbing having an interior cavity in which an inflatable member is placed. The seat belt webbing also includes a frangible seam that bursts upon inflation of the inflatable member. The inflatable seat belt system may also include one or more anti-submarining (crotch) belts that prevent an occupant from slipping underneath the protection of the lap and shoulder belts.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved head and neck restraint system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a demand and a commercial market for such systems because they provide added protection to an individual in the event of a serious accident and are believed to be capable of being manufactured and sold at a competitive price, being durable, and reliable.